New Ending to the Whole War Thing
by Vamprisslizy
Summary: My new ending to the war. Dumbledore bashing, and other bashing. Character deaths. Abit Violent. Harry kissing Someone and the dark lord winning. dont like,dont read. Dark!Harry


(A/N)Hey this is my first only one chapie story. you can take it any where you want or from anywhere you want. I am the type of author who doesn't care if someone takes my ideas. As long as they don't copy omy story word for word. I like seeing different versions of the same basic out line! I hope you like! (n.n)

Warnings: Violence, Darkness, and Language. and Slash! don't like dont read. (just a a guy kissing another guy!) drools and of course dumbles bashing and other bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that anyone else thought up first. J. K. Rowling owns all the characters.

(A/N) Oh, I also want to say that if anyone has any criticism of my writing, to help me better my writting ability, (since i plan to be a writer) go ahead and tell me!

"_ParslTounge"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Reg Speach"

**My Version of the Final Comfrontation Between the Good and Dark sides**

An explosion was heard throughout Hogwarts:school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Students everywhere were running away from the site of the explosion ( a smart thing to do!), teachers helping them get to safty. However, a few students and teachers were running **TWARD** the source of the explosion. These idiots would be: Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus To-Long-of-a-Name Bast- Uh i mean Dumbledore (n.n). When they got to the Front doors They saw Harry Potter standing there at the bottom of the steps, facing Voldemort and his Inner Circle. (about 15 feet from each other)

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled running tward him. Harry didn't even aknowledge that she existed. He was too busy studying the dark lord and his most trusted (not to mention ruthless) folowers. 'I do believe my plan has worked.' He thought smirking. Him smirking was starting to freak the death eaters out, the 'Golden Boy' doesn't smirk. He looked too Slytherin smirking. Harry's smirk grew as he watched it freak them out. Harry felt a Presence trying to force itsway into his head. Harry looked to the dark lord, who was looking at something or someone behind Harry, with such hate, that it made Harry shiver and bit. He knew only one person who would infuriate the dark lord so much, Dumbledore.

Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow at dumbledore, the one trying to break into his head. 'Idiot'. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was interupted by Mr. Ronald Weasley firing a few dangerous spells at the dark wizards. Harry sighed and everyone drew thier wands and started to attack each other. Harry shook his head as he pulled out his. He lifted it up, and to everyone ones surprise, he shot a very dark and powerful curse and **Ronald Weasley**. Everyone stopped and stared as Ron melted into a screaming pile of goo. Hermione and the other 'light' people (not to mention the 'dark' people) stared at Harry.

Harry just stood there smiling, as he watched his 'best friend' turn into a pile of goo. "What is the meaning of this, my boy? Dark Arts, killing your best friend? What happened to you?" Dumblefu- I mean Dumble dore asked, shocked. Harry laughed a malicious laugh. " You really think that after you forced me to go into Griffandor, Turn down a friendship that could have been real, almost killed me several times, kept putting me into an abusive home, that i would not **HATE** you? That i would not be interested in the very thing you didn't want. " Harry asked him, filling so much hate into the word hate, that everyone felt it.

Harry and Dumbledore stared at each other. Severus Snape (A/N: i usually enjoy him in stories, but i figured that he could die in this one. It fits...) glared at Harry The-Boy-Who-wouldn't-die Potter and said in a most hateful voice, " Abusive? no i think not, your just making up lies! you bloody bastard! your not abused your spoiled, just like your parents were!" Harry laughed at that. "You really think that if a wizard or witch, no matter what age, and was famous, would be spoiled growing up in a home with muggles that HATE magic? You want proof? Look at this! Does this look like i have had a nice spoiled life?" He asked taking off his robe and shirt, and under shirt. Scars where visible, everywhere. The most horrible thing was that there were words **CARVED** into harry. The words had been carved in with a kitchen knife, then burned with a red hot fireplace pocker, and then had accid spilt on them. The word 'FREAK' was spelt on his malnurished chest, (with his ribbes showing of course) the word 'SLUT' on his back and many un distinguishable words on his stumach, arms and lower back.

The 'dark' side stared in shock as the 'light' side were giving him looks of hate. "you think that just because you beat yourself, and carved yourself that i will beleive you.?" Severus asked him. Harry laughed. "Of course not you bastard!" Harry then AKed him. Making every one stare at him even more. He didn't even glance at McGonagall as he AKed her. He looked at dumbledore , raising his wand at him.

"You can not do this! You know the deal!" Harry laughed at dumbledore. "do you realise that since you killed off the only person, the only **family** that i have that i would still do what you said? I mean, trying to make me think that his own family would kill him! Do you not realise that purebloods can't kill thier own family members? Not because they love them, but because there is a very ancient and powerfull spell on them unableing them to!"

"Are you saying that i didn't kill Sirius?" Belectrix asked him hopefully from behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes that is true, you did not kill my god-father. Dumbledore did." Harry grinned at her and then without warning they heard someone chocking. Everyone stared at dumbledore as his face turned blue. _"what did you do?"_ the dark lord asked harry, as dumbledore fell to his knees. "I poisoned his lemon drops" The dark lord laughed.

As they were watching the soon-to-be-previous-headmaster die and slow death, they did not notice Ginny Weasley runn out of the caslte tward them. Out of nowhere (to harry and the others) she jumped huged him. "oh harry, i was sooooo worried. I'm glad that your still alive! " she yelled happily. " Now we can plan our wedding!" Harry's eye began to twitch. He threw her off of him. She landed at the dark lords feet. She didn't even get off the ground when she started withering and screaming in pain. Harry was crucioing her. He watched giddily as she slowly went insane then died. He turned to Hermione and AKed her then walked down tward the 'dark' wizards and witches. he kicked the now dead Ginny Weasley in the head. then looked at the dark lord. "why did you use crucio her? Why not have justed Avada Kavada her?" Asked Lucious Malfoy.

Harry looked at him than at his son, who was watching harry. Draco's eyes showing his lust, love, and adoration. "1. she annoyed me way too much. 2. she wouldn't stop touching me and trying to kiss me, and 3 she was planning a wedding that was _never _ going to happen." Harry replied, still looking at draco. At everyone's confused looks. He rolled his eyes and said " I'm gay." At that there were alot of aws. He looked at the dark lord and said " You can have the wizarding world, i don't want it. i'm getting a big peice of land of course, but you can have the rest." the dark lord nodded then left. His people watched harry curiously as he walked tward the malfoys. He walked up to draco and pulled him into a Fierce kiss. then with a bewildered, but none the less happy draco, harry appeareated. Leaveing shocked people behind.

THE END !!

(A/N) what did you think? REview please!! and don't forget you can take anything from this story you want!


End file.
